Akane Tendo (Insanity Squared)
History Akane was furious when Satsuki arrived at Furinkan High immediately suspecting her of being another fiancé. Ranma saying that he saw her panties to lure out Ryoga. She came across Inumuta while heading towards the entrance she asked him if her suspicions were true. When he told her that they were there to conquer the school she moved in to a basic Kempo stance telling him that she wasn’t going to let herself be kidnapped again. Much to Akane’s frustration she couldn’t lay a hand on Inumuta who just seemed annoyed at being there. Eventually the lighter blue haired teen landed a knife hand in Akane's solar plexus, knocking the wind out of her lungs and driving her stumbling back, coughing, in to one of the empty classrooms. He was about to go find a more worthy when Akane upset at being so casually dismissed sprung back up , an angry red battle aura beginning to boil around her. This intrigued him enough to stay. The battle was joined once more, but despite the impressive battle aura engulfing Akane's figure, she still could not seem to hit her wiry opponent. Fighting Inumuta reminded Akane of her sparing matches with Ranma except he hit back. Inumuta was going to stop holding back to but a stop to things when they were interrupted by the arrival of Gosunkugi. As Akane was trying to remember who he was Inunuta noticed that he was standing near his laptop. The Information and Strategy Committee Chair’s strangled cry to get away from it startled the corpse-like student causing him to trip over it. Before Akane could attempt to capitalize Gosunkugi was thrown across the room and a furious Inumuta called forth his Goku Uniform. After his transformation Akane and Gosunkugi could just stare at Inumuta in part-shock, part-wonder, and part-disbelief. Inumuta launched Akane across the room before focusing his attention on Gosunkugi. Akane in response threw a piece of rubble at his laptop and while he was distracted grabbed Gosunkugi's limp body and destroyed the floor. After crashing through the floor Akane laughed weakly/semi-madly in triumph as she slowly stood up, holding a rather scared-stiff Gosunkugi. She continued to bask in her moment of glory only to notice Ukyo and Sanageyama lying together on the floor, their heads mere inches apart, with Ukyo's back pressed flush against Sanageyama's chest. Ukyo quickly tried to explain that it wasn’t what it looked like, but realizing that no one would believe her she decided to forget it and go help Ranma. Hearing that Ranma was in trouble Akane followed as she would be the only one to help Ranma. Thus Akane dropped her pasty passenger and followed her rival out the window, leaving a crowd of excited, gossiping students in the wake of the martial artists' departure. Only to get outside and find Pantyhose Taro. An annoyed Akane explained to Ukyo who Pantyhose Taro was, by this point Inumuta and Sanageyama but they were just as distracted by the sight of Pantyhose Taro to continue fighting. When Gamagori entered the fray Ukyo was about to join as well upon realizing that the school was in danger only to be stopped Inumuta as he was about to unleash his Shakle Regalia. The sight of which freaked Akane out. When Satsuki arrived the group began protecting the students rescued by Jakuzure. As Akene and Ukyo were trying to figure out what to do next Nabiki came over causing Akane to admit to her that she lost to Inumuta as well as how frustrated she belt being unable to help. Inumuta was offended when Nabiki asked if if Akane had been kidnapped though it gave him the opportunity to ask why everyone was so nonchalant about what was going on. Nabiki’s reply was to welcome him to Nerima. Akane started succumbing to her injuries and was forced to slump down against a tree. Seeing how worried Ukyo looked, she quickly warned her not to try and go help Ranma. When Ukyo called her out she told her about Herb, the Orochi, Rouge, Ryu, Saffron who were all stronger than Taro. When a calm down Ukyo asked her where this unusual restraint was coming from she admitted she knew that trying to help would just lead to an argument and given how she felt she felt she wasn’t in the mood. Ukyo complimented Akane on her new self-awareness. Sanageyama who had been listening in did as well appreciating that she didn’t run away. When Akane again asked if she was kidnapped he answered that Satsuki may want to talk to her. The next day Ranma and Akane received an invitation to join Honnouji Academy offering her a two star position. This caused Soun to raise hell over the mere possibility of his daughter going somewhere run by the same people who'd injured her and completely destroyed the school she'd attended. While Akane didn’t want to go she argued with her father for thinking it was his decision to make. The argument was interrupted by the men whom Happosai stole the undergarments of Nobunaga Oichi from. Since he had left a receipt with Genma’s name on it they believed that Genma was the culprit and demand that Genma either returned them or pay the 20 million yen they were worth. This caused Genma who was also preventing Ranma from going to Honnouji Academy to immediately change course once Nabiki informed him about the 1,000,000 yen a week income that two stars receive. Knowing there was no point in arguing Ranma agreed and advised Akane that it would be best to just give in as well. Synopsis To Twist The Crimson Threads As expected, Nabiki had eventually managed to "persuade" Akane to take up Satsuki's offer, and somehow cajoled her younger sister into bringing her along as well. This, plus added pressure from the mercenary girl, had resulted in Soun deciding to join them, unable to stand the idea of being away from even one of his daughters for any sustained period of time longer than the average school day. Which of course meant Kasumi had been subsequently asked to tag along by all three of them. Category:Insanity Squared